


concentrate

by vandoorne



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandoorne/pseuds/vandoorne
Summary: mark has an essay to finish. jackson, however, has other plans.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: kbas secret santa 2020





	concentrate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smileyien (rainydaydy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainydaydy/gifts).



To be fair, Mark had, indeed, told Jackson that he could do just about _anything_. He had an essay to finish writing and had to concentrate (more or less) on getting his notes together to form something coherent, and then clean up his footnotes and bibliography, which was still in an utter mess. So when Jackson had came on to him, nuzzling at his neck, attempting to tug his hoodie out of the way so he could suck a bruise into the skin? Mark had told him that well, if Jackson was so inclined to getting off, he could well, do whatever it was to him as he was. The essay had to take precedence. Or he could simply wait, but Mark had a feeling that Jackson would pick the former option.

That is how Mark ends up having to lift his hips, letting Jackson tug down his sweatpants and boxers. Jackson had crawled underneath the table, and then he had rested his head against Mark's thigh, moving closer and closer. Mark had sucked in a deep breath, trying to continue with his typing, and when Jackson had slipped his hands under Mark's hoodie, searching out the waistband of his sweatpants, Mark found himself being unable to do anything else except to let him do as he pleased.

Right, the essay. Coherency. Changing all those bullet points to proper sentences. Concentration while your boyfriend is trying to give you a blowjob underneath your desk is hardly Mark's strong suit, but then again, he had given Jackson the go ahead knowing fully well that Jackson would take the opportunity he had been presented with. Mark can hear Jackson chuckling, he doesn't even have to look to know that Jackson is grinning as he places his palms on Mark's inner thighs, shifting under the table. Jackson's definitely moving in now, Mark can hear movement from underneath the table and fuck, at this rate, he's definitely _not_ going to be able to finish his essay on time.

 _Focus_. Mark closes his eyes, opens them again and tries to take his mind off what Jackson might be doing underneath the table, only to jerk foward in his chair as Jackson sinks his teeth into the soft skin of Mark's inner thigh. Fuck, he should've just told Jackson to wait for him to be finished. He could've gotten this done in, what, an hour maybe, without the distraction? Now he isn't even sure if he's going to make the deadline.

As if to make up for the bite, Jackson shifts, kissing a trail up Mark's thigh, all the while deliberately avoiding Mark's cock. Mark hadn't even been aroused when Jackson had started, but as Jackson had made his way underneath the table and when he had felt just how close he had been... It hasn't even been long, right? Mark stares at his laptop screen, and his hands have already stilled above the keyboard. Ever since Jackson had returned to their flat, all he had done had been to clean up one pathetic sentence.

Mark really wants to pay attention to his essay and nothing more. What Jackson is doing underneath the table, however, undermines all of his efforts. Mark finds himself waiting, anticipation building in his gut. He expects Jackson to touch his cock, already hard and leaking and desperate for physical contact, but Jackson's focus is on his inner thighs instead. Sure, he's sensitive there, and every bruise Jackson sucks into his skin, every bite he leaves makes Mark moan and whimper but that's not what he wants most and it's driving him up the wall with how much he wants to be touched.

Fuck, trust Jackson to distract him at such a time, really. Mark supposes that it's just what he gets for leaving his work to the last minute. He tries to rephrase another sentence, only to press down hard on a whole mix of different keys when Jackson finally takes him into his mouth.

'Jackson!' Mark cries out, barely able to control himself from thrusting into Jackson's mouth.

Jackson seems to have anticipated Mark's movement, given how he has one hand on Mark's hip, holding him down. Mark groans, feeling Jackson mouth at the tip of his cock, flicking his tongue over his leaking slit, taking his time.

The essay. Oh god, the essay. Mark scrambles to get rid of all the additional mistakes he has just added to him. Fuck, this is honestly the worst idea ever, but how could he have refused Jackson? Okay Mark, just _focus_. He's got this. He can finish this.

It's almost as if Jackson has sensed Mark's resolve to ignore him and pay attention to his essay instead, and Jackson takes Mark further into his mouth, hand on Mark's thigh pressing down harder on to his skin.

Mark groans. Fuck, at this rate, he's not going to be able to concentrate on his essay. 'Jackson, hurry,' he urges, hoping that Jackson would get it over and done with quickly then. Fuck, he reallys hould've told Jackson to wait after all.

Jackson does not hurry. Mark ends up having to finish his entire essay while Jackson alternates between warming his cock with his mouth and stroking with his hands. By the time he hits the submit button, he's pretty sure that he's already at his limit. 'Jackson,' he groans, He isn't even fighting it any more, just letting Jackson do as he pleases. 'Need to... Want to... Come...' he barely manages.

Jackson's only response is to take Mark into his mouth again. This time, he swallows Mark's cock from tip to base, bobbing his head up and down. The friction and movement is all it takes, and Mark reaches for Jackson underneath the table, tugging at Jackson's hair.

'Jackson, I'm going to—'

The rest of the words do not make it past Mark's lips as he comes inside Jackson's mouth with a harsh cry.

Much to Mark's surprise, he actually manages to finish his essay and submit it before the deadline.

'Remember I said you were too tense and needed to let loose?' Jackson asks later, when they're both curled up in bed together.

'Pretty sure that didn't mean getting a blowjob while I'm trying to concentrate on finishing my essay before the deadline,' Mark answers, barely resisting the urge to roll his eyes. There's no heat in his voice though, and he shifts to be closer to Jackson.

'You liked it though,' Jackson says, voice teasing.

Mark laughs. That he cannot deny, and he presses a kiss to Jackson's cheek. 'Yeah, I did,' he says, voice fond.

**Author's Note:**

> bingo squares: college AU, under the table blowjob, teeth/biting


End file.
